Ne Jamais dire Jamais
by Lucy-Itachi
Summary: Que fait on quand on se retrouve 11 ans après face à un enfant qui nous ressemble et qui pourtant est inconnu ? La vie sait devenir compliquée, et les rebondissements en sont d'autant plus. Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction avait déjà été mise en ligne via Skyrock il y à longtemps. Je reprend juste ma fanfiction, la rendant plus interessante. Lucy
1. Prologue

Ne jamais dire Jamais.

Prologue : 11 ans avant.

« Drago il faudrait que nous parlions de quelque chose de très important » Cette phrase tous le monde l'a déjà entendu au moins une fois et généralement la réponse après est toujours la même .

« Important ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? »

Vous m'avez compris, mais notre protagoniste, hermione avait besoin d'annoncer à Drago, son petit ami, bien qu'il soit encore caché depuis quelque mois quelque chose qui changerait surement la vie de chaque personne présente dans cette histoire. Oui, Hermione n'avait toujours pas annoncée à ses amis qu'elle fréquentait le beau Malefoy depuis maintenant 6 mois. Au début de l'année, tous le monde doit s'en doutait, c'était froid et sans intêret, il passait leur temps à s'insulter, se frapper même et Dumbledor eu l'étrange idée de les faire cohabiter ensemble. Les premiers temps furent compliqués, voir très compliqué mais une amitié s'était mise à naître entre ses deux là jusqu'à ce que l'amour s'en mêle, pour sa protection Drago avait renie son père, jusqu'à même le tuer pendant la fin de la guerre. Car oui la guerre été terminé, laissant comme seul vainqueur Harry.

Mais bon revenons à cette chose si importante que notre belle lionne avait besoin de dire, drago assis dans un fauteuil de leur salle commune des prefets la regardait anxieux et pour cause, la jeune femme tournait en rond quand soudain elle lui dit d'une voix mystérieuse.

« il faut que j'aille voir Ginny »

Le blond qui s'attendait a un drame, haussa les sourcils surpris, il secoua la tête et regarda la jeune femme.

« Dis moi que ce n'était pas sa, cette chose si importante mlle granger ou je vous étrangle pour la montée de Stress que vous avez procuré chez moi . »

La jeune lionne se mit a rire de la situation, bien sur ce n'était pas sa qu'elle devait lui annoncer, mais elle devait encore le faire attendre, elle devait d'abord en parler à quelqu'un qui lui dirait quoi faire exactement, elle s'approcha de lui doucement et déposa ses fine levre sur celle de son pire ennemie .

« Bien sur que non, mais je te le dirais à mon retour, je ne serais pas longue. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, bien qu'on aurait pu voir du soulagement dans ses yeux et la regarda partir avec en tête une question qui restait en suspens...

Hermione partit donc d'un pas décidé à la recherche de sa meilleure amie de toujours, Ginny sachant pertinnemmentoù la trouver, étant donné que celle ci passait le plus claire de son temps a draguer tous les hommes qui passait par la pour se consoler d'Harry qui l'avait jette pour sa protection qui pour elle n'avait seulement été qu'une excuse.

« GINNY ! » L'interpellé sursauta reconnant la voix de sa meilleure amie, elle se tourna la regardant surprise .

« Mais sa va pas non de crier ainsi ? Tu veux que je frole une crise cardiaque ?

Cesse de faire l'enfant, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de mature avant de devenir completement folle.

Oh et c'est à moi que tu viens te confier maintenant ? Tu n'aurais pas oubliee de me dire quelque chose avant tous ?

Te dire quelque chose ? Elle regardait son amie en froncant les sourcils

Oui comme la réponse à cette rumeur qui traine dans le château, tu sais cette rumeur disant qu'une petite brune correspondant parfaitement à ta description sortirait avec un dénommé Drago Malefoy.

Ahh cette rumeur là … elle regarda son amie honteuse puis finalement accepta l'évidence que celle ci était au courant rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles . Eh bien étant donné que tu es au courant je ne vais pas le nier mais avant de me juger, saches que si je ne te l'es pas dit avant c'est parce que j'avais en quelque sorte de votre réaction.

La rousse regarda sont amie, bouche bée.

Attend c'est pas une blague ? Tu es vraiment avec lui ? Mais c'est SUPER ! Enfin une d'entre nous qui arrive à avoir ceux qu'elle veux ! » Elle sourit tendrement mais vis d'un coup la gène de son amie, elle se douta soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

« Que se passe t il Hermione ? Il s'est passait quelque chose avec lui ? Il t'a peut être fait du mal ? Je te jure que si il t'a fait du...

Je suis enceinte Ginny !

La rousse fut coupé dans son élan et resta choqué de la révélation de son amie, alors s'était sa qui la torturait, il est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune mais après tous les malheur qu'ils avaient tous vécus, pour la jeune fille que s meilleure amie soit enceinte été un cadeau du ciel .

Tu en est pas heureuse ? Je trouve sa bien moi Hermione.

Vraiment ? Tu pense que tous se passera bien ?

Bien sur, pourquoi sa ne serait pas bien, vous vous aimez avec Drago, donc votre enfant est juste la marque de votre amour. Qu'en pense t il lui ?

La brune resta interdite, rougissant légèrement et ginny compris très vite, elle été surement la seule à savoir aussi bien déchiffrer la belle lionne.

Tu ne lui as pas encore dis c'est sa ?

Et bien … je ne sais pas comment lui dire... j'ai peur de sa réaction

Soit le plus naturelle possible, si il t'aime il comprendra et acceptera tes choix Hermione.

Tu as raison .. Je, je vais y aller et prendre mon courage à deux main.

Elle se leva donc et partit en direction de la salle commune, refléchissant dans sa tête à comment .

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne avais été mise au courant de la relation des deux ennemi, cette personne folle amoureuse d'Hermione avait beaucoup moins bien accepté la nouvelle et s'etait donc rendu voir le Serpentard pour mettre les choses au clair. Il rentra en trombe dans la salle des prefets et regarda le blond d'un regard très mauvais.

Comment ose tu traficoter avec ma copine ?

Ta copine Weasmoche ? Je crois que tu te trompes de fille.

Non, Hermione est avec moi depuis un an sinon comment m'explique tu qu'elle soit enceinte de moi ?

Drago fut soudain perdu, bien sur Ronald n'était pas au courant de la situation de la jeune femme, il avait dit cela sur un coup de tête pour faire du mal au blond mais cette phrase se mit en tête à Drago qui repensa à l'attitude qu'avais eu sa copine avant de partir . [ C'était sa qu'elle voulait m'annoncer ? ]. Ron voyant que sa phrase avait eu son effet tourna les Talons et partit laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Naif comme il est, il cru a cela et se sentant salit et trahit, il partit dans sa chambre prenant ses affaires et partit de Poudlard. Comme j'aimerai vous dire qu'Hermione fut arrivée a temps mais il n'y aurais pas d'histoire à cela.

Peu de temps après le départ de Drago, la future maman arriva dans le petit salon décidé a tous lui avoué, mais celui ci été vide, elle se mis à chercher partout , dans les endroits les plus improbable même sans succès. Elle commença a chercher dans tous les endroit du château, trouvant Blaise elle lui fit part de ses inquiétude. Fils d'ancien mangemort lui aussi se mit a s'inquieter, peut être avait il été enlevé ? Où alors n'avait il pas le choix de partir ? Allait il mourir ? C'est sur ses question qu'hermione regarda au loin esperant de tous cœur, qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures, ue ses inquiétudes étaient sans fondement.


	2. After eleven, but where were you?

Chapitre 1 : After eleven, but where were you?

Maman ! Dépèches toi de te lever on va être en retard !

En retard ? Non c'était exagéré, il était à peine 6 heures du matin mais un petit blond courait dans la maison, vêtements en main, brosse à dent et livre, un jeune garçon de 11 ans près pour sa rentrer à Poudlard. Près c'était peu dire, cela faisait environ deux mois que le jeune homme se préparait, et pour couronnait le tout il avait fait deux valises sachant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pendant les vacances.

Ce jeune blond du nom de Alec, était vraiment tout excité et ne supportait pas que sa mère mette du temps à se lever.

MAMAN !

Il y a deux moi, le jeune homme attendait impatiemment cette lettre, la lettre de poudlard se demandant si il aurait la chance d'être dans cette prestigieuse école que son parrain ne faisait que lui racontait, cette école où chaque personnes de sa "famille" avait vécu, bonheur, malheur, cris, sourire, rire, pleur, amitié et perte. Cette même école où le père du jeune homme avait lui aussi perdu la vie selon les dire de sa mère. Car oui, Hermione n'avait jamais pu avouer à son fils que son père était partit, elle lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit partit ainsi, elle avait toujours eu cette impression ou plutot cet espoir que si il était vivant il serait revenue vers elle. Peut etre était elle naïve, sans doute il n'empêche que le petit Alec le pensait.

Attablé il regardait son paquet de céréales se posant mille questions puis vit enfin sa mère rentrer dans la cuisine, yeux bouffis. Hermione avait beaucoup changée, en plus d'avoir un peu vieillis, prenant une allure moin enfant, elle était devenus une vrai femme, ne se cachant plus sous des vêtements trop large, elle savais montrer ses atouts, elle avais réussis à dominer ses cheveux indiscipliné ce qui encadrait son visage autrefois enfantin et la rendait plus sérieuse. Notre Hermione était devenue une belle femme et pourtant elle n'avais jamais pu, ou surement voulu remplacer le seul homme à qui elle aurais donné sa vie, Drago.

Et bien on t'entend toi dès le matin, tu as tout préparé ?

Tous préparé ? Maman, sa fait des semaines que tout est prêt ! Même moi je suis prêt, il ne manque plus que ma mère qui n'a pas l'air décidée par contre.

Hermione regarda son fils, un leger sourire sur les lèvre, elle avait vu grandir ce petit bout, elle l'avait élevé et pourtant se rendait compte qu'il avait gardé le caractère de son pèe, légerement insolent mais surtout si sur de lui. A cette pensé, son regard s'assombris légèrement le rendant triste, elle pris une tasse de café et s'assit à table en face de son fils. Celui ci était plongé dans ses pensées regardant toujours son paquet de céréales, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Finallement il releva la te vers sa mère et la regarda, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de réitéré sa question.

Maman ? Dis moi, mon père ... il se stoppa un instant ne sachant si il devait parler de son père, il savait le mal que sa faisait à sa mère mais maintenant qu'il avait onze ans il devait savoir des choses sur lui, il en avait besoin. Est ce qu'il était heureux de savoir que j'allais rentrer dans votre vie ?

Hermione ne s'était pas attendus à cette question, a vrai dire elle s'était souvent attendu à beaucoup de question de la part de son fils mais celle ci non, elle se mordit l'interieur de la lèvre, comment dire à son fils que son père nétait pas au courant ? Elle ne le pouvais pas. Elle le regarda un moment et lui sourit doucement.

Il était un père comblé, il ne faisait que parler de toi, il aurait été fière de toi.

Le jeune homme se mit a sourire, surement rassuré de la réponse de sa mère et finit par lui dire.

Je vais peut être finir à Serpentard... J'aimerais beaucoup finir à serpentard.

Ah bon ? Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ?

Et bien, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même maison que toi, mais c'est surement pour lui rendre hommage et me sentir plus proche de lui, peut être ainsi que je ressentirais cette présence qui me manque. Tu as fais beaucoup pour moi maman, mais il me manquera toujours une figure paternel. Et puis Harry, parrain à dit que ce n'était pas parceque nous allons à serpentard que nous sommes forcement de mauvaise personnes.

Hermione fut surprise des paroles de son fils, elle se rendit compte à ce moment la qu'il lui manquait réellement quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui, son père et malgres tous cela il n'avait pas finit comme un enfant difficil. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Non pas tous les Serpentard sont de mauvaise personne Alec, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. J'ai connus par mon passé trois personnes de Serpentard, Blaise ton parrain, même si il n'aime pas l'avoué, ton père et un professeur qui au premier abord peu faire peur mais qui était dévoué pour ses élèves.

Oui Hermione parlait de Severus Rogue, un professeur qui elle l'avouait lui avais fait vivre un enfer pendant sa période scolaire mais qui pourtant était dans la plus haute estime de la jeune femme, jamais elle ne pourrais assez le remercier de tous ce qu'il a fait, il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle aurais aimé le remercier comme il se doit, c'est pour cela que quand le professeurs Dumbledor, lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard elle n'avait pas hésitée, acceptant avec plaisir de reprendre le poste de Potion.

Je sais maman, et puis que quelqu'un vienne salir la mémoire de mon père, je peux te dire que je vais lui en dire deux mot. Il lui sourit à pleine dent, Alec ne connaissait pas son père mais pourtant en était fièr, même très fièr. Tu es prête à réintégrer les mur de Poudlard ?

Prête ? Tu parles à la personne la plus intelligente de cette école, la retrouvée est un second souffle pour moi, il y a tellement de souvenirs la dedans.

Elle sourit se levant toute pimpante tout d'un coup regardant sa montre.

Bon et bien monsieur Granger, nous avons exactement 30 minutes pour s'habiller et descendre, Harry va venir nous récupérer.

Sur ses mots, elle partit rapidement dans la salle de bain, enfiler un jean et une petite chemise noir, maquillant ses yeux, se coiffant et parfumant. Profitant certainement de la dernière technologie qu'elle pouvait avant de rentrer dans un monde sans éléctricité, son monde à elle, un monde de magie. Après être sortit, elle vis que son fils était déjà prêt, décidement notre petit alec n'avait pas de patience. Il était déjà en bas, assis sur ses valise un livre de magie en main, elle regard une photo de drago sur le mur et ferma tous.

Et bien dis donc, tu es plus rapide que ta mère toi!

Bonjour Parrain, heureusement sinon qui la speederai ?

Harry , notre cher Harry potter venait de faire son arriver, au volant de sa belle chevrolet. Il sortit et mis les bagages de sa meilleure amie, son épaules lors de ses nuit blanche et de son filleule à coté des siennes.

Alors Hermione, prête a retourner en enfer ?

Parles pour toi !

Elle se mit à rire, Harry avait lui aussi été invité par le professeur pour faire partis de son effectif de professeur, reprenant ainsi le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle se sentait déjà plus rassuré de devoir retourné dans les mur de son enfance, surtout que Blaise était tout aussi de la partie, n'oublions pas bien sur Neville et Luna. Elle monta dans la voitures d'Harry à cette pensée et ils partirent en route pour le quai 9 3/4.  
- J'espère seulement que le passage s'ouvrira ...

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues sombre de Londres, un vieil homme à la barbe argenté marchait de son allure sur à la recheche de quelque choses très importante. Albus Dumbledor, n'avait pas demandé à ses anciens et meilleurs élèves de revenir parmis ses professeurs par actes de charité, non il avait une idée en tête comme toujours vous allez me dire. Alors qu'il continuait de marchais parmis les mendiants et les rats il tomba sur une personnes, jean déchiré, assis au milieu des débris d'une ancienne maison, cigarette à la bouche le regard vide.

Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Albus ?

J'ai besoin de vous mon cher ...

De moi ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Professeur, reprendre les cours de Minerva ,vous excelliez dans son cours et ... il regarda autour de lui grimaçant légèrement. A la vue de vos conditions de vie, je pense que ce travail ne serait pas un luxe pour vous.

L'homme auquel albus parlait, releva enfin la tête plongeant son regard bleu gris, dans celui du vieil homme, il avait lui aussi beaucoup changé, malgré sa condition des plus déplorable pour un Malefoy, il avait ce visage pale et magnifique de son enfance, mal rasé et coupé à quelques endroits cela lui donnais une allure sauvage. Il sourit en coin au viel homme se levant.

Je suppose que je dois vous suivre ?

Vous acceptez donc le poste monsieur Malefoy , j'en suis ravis. Oui nous allons essayez de vous rendre plus présentable pour se soir.

Drago, hocha la tete furtivement pour montrer son accord et partis à la suite du directeur, où il fut loge et pu se refaire une beauté. Appréhendant le soirs, il marchait a travers les couloir du chateau, se rememorant chaque souvenir passaient, le regard froid, les traits tirés se demandant bien ce qu'était devenue Hermione, cette femme qui fut son grand amour, cette femme qui l'avait trahit, cette femme pour qui il n'avait cessait d'avoir une pensée pour elle chaque matin, chaque soir. Cette femme qu'il aimait encore malgré tout.

19 heures, le soleil etait couché et le sorcier regardait par la fenêtre voyant les calèches des professeurs arrivait, il descendit dans la grande salle prenant place la où il avait été placé. Il avait tellement changé que peu de personnes aurais pu le reconnaitre a part à ses yeux. Soudain il vit une jeune femme entrée suivit de Potter, sa il en etait sur il avait pas changé, puis de Blaise qui lui aussi avait gardé son éternel sourire moqueur, mais en outre il ne reconnut par hermione, était ce ses yeux qui se refusait à la regarder assez bien ? La jeune femme de son coté ne fit guere attention à l'homme attablé, plongée dans une discussion plutot mouvementé avec son amie Luna. Le directeur pris place au milieu de toute ses personnes, cachant les deux tourteraux, les empechant sans le vouloir, où peut être pas de se voir. Il fit un grand sourire voyant entrée ses élèves avant de se lever et d'annoncer une nouvelle année.

Une nouvelle année commence, de nouvelle tête vont faire leur entrée parmis nous mais je voulais prendre la parole pour annoncer de grand changement cette année. Comme vous avez pu le constater tous nos ancien professeurs ont pris leur retraite comme le stipule la nouvelle loi du ministère de la magie alors j'aimerais vous présentait vos nouveau professeurs, anciennement élèves ici même dans notre école, faisant partis des meilleurs. Tout d'abord, Notre cher Harry Potter reprendra le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, étant le sorcier qui nous à sauvé de Lord Voldemort je ne trouvais pas plus qualifié que lui pour reprendre ce poste.

Une huée délèves applaudirent ensemble quand le brun se leva, il remercia d'un signe de tête le directeur avant de se rasseoir a coté de Neville.

Ensuite Neville Londubat, extremement fort en botanic, reprendra le cours de notre professeur Chourave, Luna Lovegood de son coté sera votre professeur de Divinations pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année quand à Blaise Zabini, il prendra le rôle de professeur de cours de vol et d'astronomie.

Tous les élèves applaudirent le directeur ainsi que les professeurs qui se présenté, mais vient à la fin du discours du directeur ...

J'ai choisit deux professeur très particulier pour reprendre la place de potion et de métamorphose, je voulais des personnes qui excellait dans ce domaine étant donné que se sont les remplacant de professeurs des plus important. Cela fait 11 année, que la potion à été retiré de nos cours car je ne trouvait personne d'assez qualifié pour remplacé Severus Rogue, désormais j'aimerai annoncé que ce cours sera a nouveau dans vos emploie du temps et sera assurée par notre Hermione Granger élève des plus studieuse de son époque.

[ Quoi ? Elle ici ? ] drago n'en revenait pas, la femme qu'il haissait et qu'il aimait se trouvait tout prêt de lui et il ne l'avait même pas reconnue. Il pris son verre buvant dedans pendant que tous les élèves applaudirent une fois de plus à la levé de leur professeur, il pu voir a cet instant ce qu'étais devenue la jeune femme et ne pu s'empecher de la regarder avec admiration, Mais il était loin de savoir la surprise qu'il l'attendais.

Pour finir, j'ai mis du temps a trouver la personnes qui remplacerait notre chere Professeur Minerva MacGonagall , très difficil a trouver mais j'ai enfin mis la main dessus. J'aimerai vous annoncer que ce cours sera assure par personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy.

Hermione en train de boir faillit s'étouffer en entendant le prenom de l'homme qu'elle croyait mort, Harry lanca un regard noir en direction du directeur croyant à une blague quand à Blaise il resta sans voix à cette annonce. Seule Luna ne fut pas surprise et regarda l'homme debout, qui se rassis aussi vite qu'il s'était levé. Après un bref applaudissement, la salle fut plongé dans le silence, seul des chuchotement se faisait entendre , réaction à l'annonce du retour de Drago, albus, se racla la gorge avant de se rasseoir.

- Nous pouvons commencer les répartitions ...


	3. 2- Look! you think he looks like that?

_Coucou mes petits lecteurs, voilà un nouveau chapitres. Désolé de mon absence, mais déménagement obligeais. Je m'engage dès maintenant à vous mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines voir toutes les deux semaines selon le temps que j'aurais. Je vous embrasse très fort. _

_Lucy._

_Chapitre précédent : _

_Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Blaise ont été engagé par le professeur Dumbledore pour reprendre le rôle de professeur à Poudlard. Hermione en guise de souvenir a Severus à repris son rôle en temps que Professeur de Potion. Mais Dumbledore à décidé de ramener une nouvelle personne à Poudlard, une personne qui tous le monde croyait morte : Drago._

_Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? A vous de lire la suite._

_Chapitre 2 : Ron ? A ton avis a qui il ressemble ? _

_Que la répartition commence …_

_Drago était vraiment surpris de vivre cela, il avait rêver et plus d'une foi du jour où il reverrai Hermione mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette manière, et il s'attendait a de multiple question. Mais tout était clair dans sa tête, il était partit parce qu'il avait été trahit, parce que la femme qu'il aimait avait porté un enfant d'un autre et pas n'importe qui Ronald Weasley. De tous les amis de la belle , c'était bien lui qu'il avait détesté au plus haut point et il en était heureux qu'il ne soit pas compter dans les nouveau professeur. _

_[ Qui voudrais de Weasmoche comme professeur ? ] Il se mit a ricaner silencieusement mais Albus entendit tout de même se demandant ce qui arrivait au jeune homme blond. Il appela d'abord le premier Élève . _

_Tous les élèves de première année, que j'appellerai devront venir s'asseoir sur ce Tabouret que je coifferai par la suite de ce chapeau. Elora Nott ._

_La petite brune qui portait ce nom s'approcha du tabouret , Drago la regarda avec un certain intérêt, elle ressemblait étrangement à une personne de son passé en plus d'être la fille de son ancien ami Théodore, mais n'arrivais pas a mettre le doigt dessus , peut être qu'en lisant le dossier il arriverait a mettre le doigt dessus avec un peu de chance, il haussa les épaule attendant la réponse du Choixpeau. _

_Poufsouffle!_

_Tous les serdaigles applaudirent et la jeune fille paru déçu mais partit quand même à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Une petite rousse fit son entré, une petite rousse au yeux vert et Hermione ainsi que Harry sourirent ._

_Lily Potter._

_Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps a faire son choix, Gryffondor évidemment comme ses parent, Drago la vit rejoindre un jeune brun qui devait avoir 12 ans, il ne le reconnut pas mais savait qu'il faisait partit de son passé, il en était sur. Plusieurs élèves furent répartit mais Drago n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'une personne le fils de Granger comme il s'évertuait à l'appeler depuis la trahison. Un petit brun au regard perdu pris place sur le tabouret sans avoir était appelé, Dumbledore se mit a rire et on vit du rouge sur les joues de Neville._

_Hayden Londubat, décidément vous n'êtes pas patient._

_L'assemblée se mit à rire et Drago regardait attentivement le jeune homme, se regard rêveur il le connaissait plus qu'il le pensé. _

_[ Londubat et Lovegood ? En voilà une surprise ! ]. Il se mit a sourire a cette phrase mais perdit soudain son sourire quand il entendit le prochain nom. Quand le jeune homme fut envoyé a Serdaigle ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant le professeur prononça le prénom tant attendu._

_Alec Granger !_

_Tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui, mais agora n'osait pas le faire, de peur, de peur que tous les souvenirs lui remonte a la surface mais quand il entendit le Choixpeau dirent Serpentard, il fronça les sourcils, la il y avait un problème. Il releva la tête et vit un jeune garçon blond au yeux bleu acier , il se pris la tête entre les mains en écarquillant les yeux. _

_[ Blond ? Yeux bleu ? Serpentard ? Fils de Weasley ? Impossible mais alors …. ] _

_Il se sentit soudain mal quand il vit le jeune homme retrouver la table des Serpentard, lui qui avait oser croire Ronald sans se soucier de ce que dirais Hermione, c'était sa qu'elle avait voulu lui dire et lui n'avait pas attendue._

_Le repas se fit en silence, Drago n'osait lever la tête vers ceux qui fut ses amis auparavant, celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Le repas pris fin et Drago voulu s'éclipser, décidé a prendre rapidement ses dossier scolaire étant le directeur de la maison Serpentard et son emploie du temps, il partie rapidement dans la salle des professeurs. Il se déplaça vers son bureau et pris tout ce dont il avait besoin mais quand il se retourna il ne s'attendait pas a qu'elle eu la même idée. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant au moins 5 minutes qui paru une éternité pour le blond, il ne savais que dire, que faire, devait il s'enfuir ? S'excuser ? Plaidait être la victime dans cette histoire ? Peut être retrouver R.W et le tuer ? Ou tout simplement se taire et attendre son châtiment. Puis une phrase lui vint aux oreilles ._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda stupéfaite, alors elle n'était absolument au courant de rien, pourquoi, pourquoi quoi et par ou commencer, il allait répondre quand elle lui coupa l'élan._

_Non ne me répond pas, c'est assez dur comme sa, apprendre de ta propre bouche que tu es un lâche risque de m'énerve._

_Le mot lâche eu comme une décharge électrique dans le corps du jeune homme, Lâche ? Un malefoy n'est jamais lâche. Il lança un regard noir vers la Gryffondor et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus malveillant . _

_Je suis un lace moi ? Je sus d'accord j'ai des tort mais ne traite jamais de lâche un malefoy granger ou je te jure que tu va le regretter._

_Le nom Granger eu comme un effet de fléché dans la poitrine de la belle brune, la dernière foi qu'il l'avait appeler ainsi avec cette malveillance dans sa bouche c'était en début de dernière année, avant que leur relation commence elle voulu répliquer pour montrer qu'elle ne se laissait pas démonter mais elle n'eut pas le temps. _

_Avant de traiter les autres de Lâche, apprend la vérité d'accord. Si j'avais su que Alec était mon enfant peut être que je ne serais pas partit._

_Mais tu ne m'a pas laisser le temps de te le dire Drago. _

_Peut être que si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ton copain Weasley me le dire on en serais pas la._

_Ron ? Mais je n'ai jamais envoyé ron te dire quoi que se soit qu'est ce que tu raconte ? _

_Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Le fameux soir de disparition ton cher meilleur ami est venu m'apprendre que tu était enceinte de lui depuis deux semaine, comment veut tu que je le prenne ? Que je l'accepte comme sa, mais oui Drago est si con qu'il va élever l'enfant d'un autre ? Pour qui me prends tu Granger ? _

_L'enfant d'un autre ? Me dit pas que tu es devenu aveugle en plus de cela ? Tu l'a bien vu mon fils ? Trouve tu qu'il ressemble a Ron ? Non moi je trouve qu'il ressemble a un idiot pas finit qui se trouve devant moi a l'heure qu'il est. _

_La phrase d'Hermione lança un froid entre les deux personnes, i était vrai que pour cela Drago était en tort, avoir ne serais ce que penser que le jeune homme était le fils de Ronald était de toute évidence une erreur monumentale. Il baissa la tête et repris sans s'énerve._

_Et je pouvais le savoir comment Hermione ? Alors que vous aviez été ensemble avant ? Alors qu'il a toujours était amoureux de toi, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il mentait alors que je n'était moi même pas au courant de ta grossesse ?_

_En me faisant confiance ? Personne ne l'était, il a juste cherché a te mettre hors de toi, il était lui même surpris de ton départ. _

_Excuse moi, mais tu me laisse ainsi en me disant que tu dois me dire quelque chose d'important, tu part en me laissant attendre et un autre vient m'annoncer que tu es enceinte de lui il y a de quoi se poser des questions non ? _

_Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait dit, après tout personne le savais, on pensait que tu avait était enlever voir tuer, qu'est ce que je vais dire a Alec maintenant, encore se matin je lui disait que tu était mort. _

_Il n'est pas obliger de l'apprendre maintenant, mais Ronald par contre va mourir de mes mains dès se soir. _

_Je pense que Blaise va s'en charger ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. _

_Blaise ? Pourquoi blaise se chargerai de Weasley ? _

_Parce qu'ils sont fiancé... _

_Cette phrase fit comme une douche froide au jeune homme, il recula regardant la belle brune d'un regard horrifié, pas qu'il soit contre l'homosexualité mais de savoir son meilleur amie avec son pire ennemi était difficile à passer. _

_BLAISE ET WEASMOCHE ? MON BLAISE ?_

_Ton blaise ? Depuis quand tu es gai Drago ? Et puis ils font bien ce qu'il veulent._

_Mais je le pensais fou de toi ? Blaise est mon meilleur ami, jamais tu entend jamais il sera avec lui. Je préfère encore disparaître._

_Et bien fait Drago ! Va t'en c'est ce que tu a toujours su faire au lieu d'affronter les problèmes et oui il était amoureux de moi mais je les ignorée parce que je n'ai fait que penser a toi, toi qui t'amuser plus loin sans penser à nous. _

_Tu es loin de la vérité Hermione, très loin de la vérité et apprend a tenir la lange de ton Ron au lieu de m'en vouloir a moi, car il ne t'a jamais dit que tout était de sa faute._

_Tu ne me la jamais dit non plus Drago... Il va m'entendre ne t'en fait pas sur sa, mais ne gâche pas une relation juste parce que tu le déteste. _

_Je verrai sa avec Blaise, que compte tu faire maintenant que tu sais que je suis la ? _

_Je ne sais pas … _

_Ne dit pas a Alec qui je suis pour le moment, on le fera le moment venue, pour les autres dit leur la vérité ou non sa m'est égale, c'est à toi de voir … _

_Et pour nous ? _

_Quoi nous ? - il la regarda surprise de cette phrase, celle ci aussi il l'avait rêve mais pas vraiment comme sa ._

_Oui nous, notre vie qu'on devait avoir qu'est ce qu'on en fait de notre passé en commun.. _

_Il la regarda sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi dire encore un foi, ou était passe la repartis malfoyen d'autre fois.. _

_Le temps nous le dira Hermione …_

_Elle baissa la tête, elle aurai préféré qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et que tout redevienne comme avant, ou du moins que ses 11 longue année disparaisse _

_Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cesse de t'aimer, et je t'attendrais , j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra même si je doit mourir ainsi._

_Il commençait a avancer, et s'arrêta à sa phrase, il serra les poing, ne pouvant pas mettre fin a tous cela pour le moment .. _

_Moi aussi Hermione, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer.._

_Il partit ainsi la laissant , marchant très vite dans les couloir, il croisa le regard d'Alec, qui le regarda avec a ses coté Hayden, mais ils ne firent pas attention a la ressemblance frappante. Il arriva a ses appartement rapidement et s'installa dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivé sur ses dossier.. _

_S'adossant, il soupira légèrement … _

_Cours avec les première année demain …_

_Il s'endormit ainsi pensant a Hermione et leur fils, car oui c'était bien leur fils … _


End file.
